It is known to form certain products by bonding together components of the product. In certain cases, the bonded components are to be precisely aligned. For example, certain metal cutting bits comprise a fluted front end section and a rear shaft section having coolant holes extending therethrough for conducting high-pressure cooling fluid to rear ends of the flutes, or grooves, to cool the bit and flush the cuttings. The tip and the shaft are to be axially aligned so their respective cylindrical outer peripheries are mutually aligned. The tip and the shaft are also to be angularly aligned so the coolant holes of the shaft are aligned with the respective flutes of the tip. If the flutes and coolant holes were misaligned, the high-pressure cooling fluid could be misdirected in such manner as to cause the tool to be diverted from its intended direction of travel.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method of bonding together components requiring precise alignment, such as metal cutting tools, end mills and drill bits.